


Typecast

by bigGUNs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Bondage, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Two typecast porn stars get to do it their way once the cameras are no longer rolling.





	Typecast

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some ppl post their original stuff here and I thought I might as well give it a shot and see if anyone is able to enjoy mine lol. Kazumi and Masao are mine and a friend's OCs (originally they were hypnosis mic fancharacters, hence them being Japanese...) Anyway this is an AU where they are AV actors. This particular story can be read without really knowing who they are, but if you're interested in learning more about them: https://masao.carrd.co/ & http://guacagabs-ocs.weebly.com/kazumi-kudo.html
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it even a little.

Kazumi and his manager were in what passed for a dressing room in this studio. A minimalist looking place with bare, white walls, a simple vanity set and a rack of various costumes next to a long table. Kazumi sat on the stool in front of the vanity while his manager stared at the screen of his phone a few feet behind him.

 

“I’m being typecast,” Kazumi grumbled, running a brush through his hair.

 

“It can’t be helped,” Mr. M replied with a sigh. “People want to see guys like you on bottom.”

 

“That’s discrimination against pretty guys.”

 

The other man looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Whatever. Anyway, you’ll be working with a different actor than scheduled. Seems there was a family emergency or something and he can’t make it.”

 

Kazumi made a small noise of acknowledgement.

 

“His replacement is well experienced though, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Someone I haven't worked with before?” Kazumi asked nonchalantly, more preoccupied with getting his locks to sit just right.

 

“Yes, but you probably know of him– his name is Masao.”

 

Kazumi's head whipped around so fast to face him that Mr. M was almost certain it should have caused whiplash.

 

“What!?”

 

• • • •

  
  


Kazumi could hardly believe it was finally happening, even though it was different from how he had imagined. In his vision, he had already overcome the hurdle that was being typecast and would be playing the S to Masao’s M. In reality, Kazumi was cast as the naughty secretary and his co-star as the strict boss.

 

Masao wore a dark grey suit that Kazumi thought was probably much cheaper than he made it look. He himself was sporting a miniskirt and low-cut blouse under a tight-fitted blazer– something no secretary (let alone a male one) would be caught wearing.

 

Still, he was thrilled to be working with Masao, the man who had sparked his interest in this work. In the beginning, he hadn’t ever imaged that this would happen. But as his career progressed and his name started to show up next to bigger and bigger stars, he came to expect it.

 

He could hardly contain himself as they greeted each other.

 

“I’m a big fan,” he exclaimed. “I’ve seen all your videos.”

 

Masao bowed his head humbly and smiled.

 

“Thank you. I’ve seen quite a few of yours as well.”

 

Before Kazumi could voice his delight and thanks, the director interrupted them by calling for everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, everybody– we’re on a bit of a tight schedule so let’s get started. We’ll do the interview now.”

 

With that, the various staff and crew scrambled to their positions while Kazumi and Masao took their respective seats in front of the camera. The interviewer, just out of the camera’s sight, glanced at a sheet of paper in his hands before turning to them.

 

“Kazumi, this is your first time working with Masao. How do you feel?”

 

“Excited,” Kazumi was quick to reply. “Masao’s AVs are one of the reasons I wanted to get into this industry in the first place.”

 

“Did you watch them thinking you wanted to be dominated by him?”

 

“It was more like I wanted to tie him up.”

 

Masao quirked an eyebrow at this, but the curious expression was gone in a second. Kazumi only noticed his manager putting a hand to his head, however.

 

“Haha, just kidding~” he lied, giving the camera a sly wink.

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Masao suddenly interjected, “if it’s someone as gorgeous as Kazumi.”

 

He turned to the brunette with a charming grin and Kazumi felt his face getting warm. There were cries of astonishment from the crew and some laughing throughout. The interviewer took it in stride and continued.

 

“So we know Kazumi has seen your work, Masao. What about you? And did you ever masturbate while watching them?”

 

“Yes, I have– to both questions.”

 

Kazumi felt somewhat prideful to hear this, though there was no way of telling if it was actually true. These interviews weren’t necessarily the truth after all, they were merely meant to put them in the mood.

 

Once the Q&A session was over, everyone relocated to the main set, that of a typical business office.

 

“Alright,” the director started, “so the scenario here is that Kazumi, the secretary, has made a serious mistake with some paperwork and the CEO, Masao, is punishing him. When he realizes that his employee is enjoying it, however, that’s when we get into some orgasm denial play. Masao,” he turned to the raven-haired actor, “I know you’re familiar with that, but it’ll be a first for Kazumi, so keep that in mind. Kazumi, do you have any questions or concerns?” he asked. When Kazumi shook his head, he clapped his hands together and began the signal for them to start.

 

“Action.”

 

• • • •

  
  


Kazumi and Masao had finished the opening scene and moved on to the “punishment” sequence which entailed a blowjob turned mouth-fucking. Kazumi had long mastered his gag reflex and was handling even Masao’s impressive girth with relative ease.

 

“Did you get hard from sucking me off? You slut.”

 

The dialogue was pretty cringe-worthy (not that it was uncommon in this industry,) but whatever Masao said was sexy because he himself exuded sex. He could recite the alphabet and Kazumi would probably find it sexy. He was hardly having to act at all.

 

He was roughly pulled from off the floor and bent over the desk. Goosebumps riddled his skin as he felt Masao’s large hands riding up his thighs and under his skirt.

 

“No underwear,” the pretend CEO noted with a disapproving click of his tongue. “Did you perhaps make that mistake on purpose– hoping something like this would happen?”

 

Kazumi let out a low moan when one of the hands withdrew to give him a good slap on his ass.

 

“I’ll have to punish you more thoroughly in that case.”

 

Masao then quickly worked off his tie, using the silken fabric to bind Kazumi’s wrists behind his back.

 

“Wh-what are you going to do?” he stuttered, as the script called for.

 

Masao leaned against his back, licking the shell of his ear before whispering into it.

 

“Don’t you know?”

 

• • • •

 

Once the shooting was over, everyone began bustling about, deconstructing the set and putting equipment away. Kazumi was handed a bottle of water along with a bathrobe he gladly wrapped up in. He took a seat in the same chair he had during the interview and eagerly downed the liquid.

 

“Would you like to go out for a drink later?” Masao asked as he sat beside him. “Maybe a bite to eat?”

 

Kazumi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as some water dribbled down his chin.

 

“Yeah, I’m starving!”

 

They met a couple of hours later at a ramen shop that Masao had recommended. Kazumi had changed into his usual attire and, though he really loved the suit look, it was nice seeing Masao in casual clothing as well. The striped V-neck he wore exposed his collarbone nicely and the hoodie he wore with it was somehow cute.

 

A hot meal and a couple of beers later, the two were moving on to a nearby bar to continue their drinking. Kazumi was just a bit tipsy by now, his cheeks pleasantly warm and mind tingling. They made their way to a dark corner of the bar and after ordering more beer, Masao turned to Kazumi.

 

“You know, I don’t think you were joking during the interview.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t,” Kazumi admitted shamelessly. Even without the effects of alcohol on his inhibitions, he would have answered the same.

 

“Well, I wasn’t either,” Masao said. “About being okay with it.”

 

They both thanked the waitress who set down two full mugs before them. Kazumi took a sip of the foam, excitement bubbling up inside him at the implications of Masao’s words.

 

“Are you propositioning me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kazumi couldn’t suppress the gigantic grin that came over him, instead hiding it in his hand.

 

“Damn…” he murmured. “Now I just want to get out of here and mess you up.”

 

“Sorry.” He clearly wasn’t. “Just this one glass. Then… a hotel?”

 

“I know a place.”

  
  


  * • • • •



  
  


“Aside from tying me up, what else do you want to do to me?” Masao wondered.

 

They walked closely together, shoulders touching with every other step.

 

“Hm… I want to make you cum until you cry.”

 

Masao misstepped for a moment, falling slightly behind Kazumi who hastily explained himself.

 

“Oh– I'm not into inflicting pain though. I want your tears to be from pleasure.” He tentatively reached for Masao's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they continued down the hall. “I only want to do things that will make you feel good.”

 

The warm hand in his own squeezed back.

 

“Well, I am a bit of a masochist,” he admitted. “But it’s true that I'm not particularly fond of pain– just degradation and being used like an object.”

 

The pair slowed to a stop as they reached their room and Masao entered the keycard into its slot, allowing them to make their way in.

 

The room they had checked into was called “The Love Dungeon.” It was largely colored burgundy and white with a pink glow emitted from neon lighting. The queen-size bed had restraints already attached to each corner while various toys and devices were laid out on the dresser counter. Upon inspection, its drawers contained several costumes from school girl to leather lingerie.

 

What the two were interested in, however, was the pink bondage rope and it wasn't long till they put it to use. Kazumi stripped Masao before securing his ankles to his thighs and his arms behind his back.

 

“Wow.”

 

Kazumi sat on the edge of the bed, drinking in the sight that was Masao at his feet and on his knees.

 

“You’re hard already– you really like being tied up.”

 

Masao said nothing, but nuzzled the inside of Kazumi’s leg with his cheek.

 

_ Shit _ , Kazumi thought as his cock twitched at the sight,  _ I’m no better. _

 

Masao struggled slightly as he inched himself even closer. Kazumi allowed himself to recline back on the palms of his hands as the other buried his face into the front of his pants, searching for the zipper. Kazumi was fully hard by the time he had managed to free his length from its confines. Then Masao leaned back, looking somewhat timid as he finally spoke once more.

 

“Will you tell me what to do? That is, I like being ordered around…”

 

Kazumi smiled in turn, bending forward to run a hand through Masao’s dark locks before grabbing hold of them and pulling his face back to his crotch.

 

“Lick it.”

 

He did so enthusiastically, lathering the length up and down with his hot tongue.

 

“Now take it in your mouth.”

 

Masao’s head continued to bob up and down as he obeyed every command. After a while, Kazumi called for him to stop. He hopped off the bed to hoist Masao onto it, grabbing him by the ropes. He stared at Masao then, lying there in an awkward position due to his restraints, looking totally defenseless. And just as much excited.

 

Kazumi slowly slipped his pants down, deciding to give him a show to build that excitement up even further. Once he was completely nude, he crawled back onto the bed and laid back, resting into the plush pillows. He beckoned Masao over who managed to waddle on his knees till he was in Kazumi’s lap and waited for further instruction.

 

The brunette sat up straight, back against the headboard.

 

“From where you left off,” he said and Masao dipped down to take the throbbing length into his mouth again.

 

He could feel Kazumi lean over him and moaned around the organ in his mouth when he felt a finger press against his hole. Kazumi made a come-hither motion against the pink ring of flesh while Masao continued to suck him.

 

“You really are a masochist,” Kazumi noted, feeling the wetness on his fingertips as he kept teasing Masao. “You must be so jealous of your co-stars.”

 

One finger slipped inside and Masao’s movements intensified. By the third finger, he was taking Kazumi all the way to the base.

 

“Were you wishing you were me while we were working?”

 

Masao hummed in response, sending pleasant vibrations through Kazumi who stuttered slightly as he weakly ordered him to stop. Masao rested his head against Kazumi’s thigh, his breaths hot and ragged as the other continued to finger his entrance.

 

“Now,” he said as he retracted his digits, “lie on your back.”

 

Masao complied immediately and looked on curiously as Kazumi left to rummage through one of the dresser drawers. He came back to bed once he had retrieved the red scarf from the school girl costume. He spread Masao’s legs wider before wrapping the fabric around his cock, tightly around the base and up to the glans where he fastened it.

 

“Such a pretty sight~” Kazumi chimed, grinning as he rested his elbows on Masao’s knees.

 

“You.. are so hot,” Masao breathed. He pushed himself up as much as he could, meeting Kazumi as he bent down to kiss him.

 

Ever so slightly, he pulled away, lips almost still touching Masao’s as he said, “Why don’t you beg for it?”

 

“P...please,” Masao started. “Shove your cock into me. Fuck me till you’re fully satisfied.  _ Please _ .”

 

Each word seemed to send bolts of arousal straight to Kazumi’s crotch. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold himself back. He took the ends of the scarf around Masao, savoring the silken feel of it between his fingers. Then he tugged them sharply.

 

Masao made a strangled cry of pleasure.

 

“Please, please,” he continued. “Fuck me.”

 

He almost sighed in relief when he felt Kazumi’s head pressing against his entrance. Rather than shoving his way in, he went slowly, relishing the sensation of sinking into Masao bit by bit.

 

“Ahh…” Kazumi groaned. “It's like you’re sucking me in…”

 

“Nn… Kazumi, deeper…”

 

“You're so greedy,” he said, but pushed Masao’s legs up to his chest, allowing himself to plunge further into him.

 

Kazumi took a moment to study the man beneath him. He wore an expression that Kazumi had never seen in all his videography. He was always so cool and composed in his works, but here Kazumi had him a total mess.

 

“I like this look on you,” he complimented just before he started to move his hips.

 

He began slow and gentle, caressing Masao’s legs and planting kisses on his lips. Gradually, he allowed lust to take over, hips snapping back into Masao with each thrust forward.

 

Sweet kisses turned hot as their rhythm became steady and vigorous. The soft and hot walls that surrounded Kazumi pulsated, Masao's moans more wanton and shallow.

 

Kazumi's voice was breathy and lustful as he spoke.

 

“You're close, huh?” he asked, pulling out of Masao who whined in turn.

 

“I'm going to make you feel even better,” he assured. “Don't worry.”

 

He leaned to the side as if looking for something. It was then Masao realized that Kazumi had grabbed more than just the scarf earlier, grinning as he revealed a small bullet vibrator. He then proceeded to loosen the scarf just enough to slide the pink toy inside so it pressed against the side of Masao's cock.

 

Kazumi sat back as he turned it on, stroking himself as he watched Masao struggle. His hips bucked into the air as he tried to find more friction, more of  _ something _ – anything that would bring him to release.

 

“Ahh… Nnn..!”

 

The sight of the other so desperate and wanting– so much like he had imagined many times before, yet so much better– was sending Kazumi to the edge himself.

 

Masao cried out when Kazumi entered him once again, movements more frenzied as he began to orgasm.

 

“I'm going to cum… Masao…”

 

“Do it, cum inside me,” he urged, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes.

 

They spilled as Kazumi came, head falling back and hips arching as much as they could into the feeling of being filled.

 

Without a word, Kazumi pulled the scarf loose, finally freeing Masao's length. The pearly substance of his release fell onto his chest while Kazumi continued to pump into him. Eventually he collapsed onto the other, peppering him with kisses as they laid there, fully spent and satiated.

 

  
• • • •

  
  


“We're really compatible,” Kazumi commented as he finished untying Masao's bonds. “And I don't think it's just our bodies…”

 

“I was thinking the same,” Masao agreed, a wide grin on his face. He wrapped his now freed arms around the brunette, nuzzling against his neck. “I want to get to know you better.”

 

“Me too.”

 


End file.
